Just us, you and me
by Slyeranime
Summary: Selama kau disisku, aku tidak membutuhkan hal lain. Narusasu Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Dimulai dari sebuah desa yang damai dan indah bernama konoha. Terletak dipinggiran kota dengan sebuah sungai berair jernih jauh dari polusi. Salah satu desa miskin dengan jumlah penduduk yang tidak terlalu banyak. Anak-anak berlarian kesana-kemari sambil tertawa-tawa, para istri yang sedang asyik mencuci disungai sambil bergossip ria, para suami yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Semuanya menikmati kehidupannya. Tak ada yang mengeluh hanya tawa kabahagian yang terdengar disana sini.

Setidaknya begitulah suasana desa konoha, sebelum ratusan orang membawa sanjata datang menghancurkan desa tersebut. Kedamaian terganti menjadi sebuah keributan dan kehancuran, keindahan dikotori oleh serpihan bekas rumah yang dihancurkan atau dibakar, sungai yang berair jernih kini berubah warna menjadi merah darah, dan tawa kebahagiaan kini dihapus menjadi teriakan atau isak tangis yang memilukan.

Kota tenang itu kini hancur tak bersisa. Pemuda dibantai dengan kejam, wanita diperkosa lalu dibunuh dan anak-anak diseret secara paksa untuk dikumpulkan disatu tempat. Tak ada pahlawan yang menolong mereka hanya mayat yang bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa mereka dibunuh, mengapa desa mereka dihancurkan.

Sebuah truk besar terparkir di depan desa. Terlihat anak-anak dipaksa masuk kedalam truk tak beratap tersebut. Didalam truk puluhan anak berkumpul saling berdempet untuk memberikan cukup ruang terhadap anak lainnya. Isak tangis menjadi lagu senduh yang bercampur dengan teriakan penuh harap menyebut nama orang tua atau keluarga lain yang mereka ketahui. Hampir semua anak menderita luka, baik luka kecil maupun luka berat. Hanya satu anak yang terlihat mulus tanpa luka. Anak berkulit putih yang kini kotor dan bermata Onyx yang kini berair.

Anak itu sedang duduk disudut dalam dari salah satu sisi truk tersebut. Tangan kecilnya mencengkram celana pendeknya yang kotor oleh tanah dan darah. Wajahnya yang berwarna putih kini terlihat pucat. Bibir kecilnya bergumam menyebut sebuah nama

"Kaasan… Kaasan…"

Anak lain berambut kuning yang duduk tepat didepannya memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Terlihat sediklit darah mengalir dari keningnya. Tangan tannya menarik tangan putih itu kedalam genggamannya. Tidak ada air mata dibalik iris biru indah tersebut. Hanya tatapan menguatkan yang tergambar darinya.

"Jangan menangis Sasuke," Sahut sang anak berambut kuning tersebut, "sekarang kau memilikiku dan aku memilikimu. Tidak akan ada orang yang akan melukaimu. Aku akan melindungimu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Hanya kita, Cuma kita berdua. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Sebuah pelukan erat dihadiahkannya kepada anak bernama Sasuke. Pelukan yang menenangkan dan nyaman membuat Sasuke terbuai dan terlelap. Tanpa sempat mendengar sebuah bisikan yang bersumber dari anak berkulit tan tersebut

"_Hanya kita. Kau dan aku!" _

**Just us, You and me**

**By Slyeranime**

**Disclameir: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : BL, OOC, AU**

**Narusasu**

Entah sudah pukul berapa sekarang. Cahaya bulan menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan dimalam itu. Anak-anak yang tadinya sibuk memanggil nama keluarga mereka sekarang hanya bisa terisak bahkan banyak yang terlelap. Truk besar yang menampung mereka kini melambat sampai akhirnya berhenti menandakan tempat tujuan mereka.

"Keluarkan mereka semua!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari sisi luar truk. Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang masuk kedalam truk. Tirai yang menjadi penutup dibukanya. Beberapa anak-anak terlihat mengintip kearah luar truk. Sebuah rumah besar atau mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai gedung adalah satu-satunya yang ada ditempat itu.

"Keluar!" Perintah orang itu kasar sambil menendang anak yang terdekat dengannya.

Satu persatu anak keluar dari truk. Udara malam yang dingin segera menjamah mereka. Beberapa anak terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Wajar saja tubuh mereka hanya dibalut oleh sebuah kaus tipis bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut saja.

"Ayo cepat jalan!" Sahut salah satu penjaga yang terus mengamati pergerakan mereka.

Ia kembali menendang anak yang terdekat dengannya kali ini lebih keras membuat sang anak terjatuh dan menimpa anak lain yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke berusaha membantu seorang anak berambut kuning yang ternyata adalah anak yang tertimpa tadi.

Belum sempat Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, Penjaga tadi menendangnya dengan kasar membuat Sasuke terjatuh langsung menghantam tanah keras yang dingin.

"Jangan sok pahlawan kau!" Bentak penjaga itu.

"Ugh!" Sasuke menggenggam sikunya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar.

Naruto yang juga masih terbaring ditanah memandang Sasuke yang terjatuh lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjaga yang kini perhatiannya kembali sibuk dengan anak lain yang baru akan turun dari dalam truk. Dalam sekejap mata biru Naruto berubah warna menjadi orange kemerahan. Wajahnya yang sebenarnya manis kini menegang terlihat mengerikan. Kemarahan menguasainya dan tanpa aba-aba ia meraih batu berukuran lumayan besar didekatnya dan langsung melemparnya kearah penjaga tadi.

Batu dengan sukses menghantam kepala sang penjaga tadi membuatnya mengadu kesakitan. Tangannya meremas salah satu sisi kepalanya yang terkena lemparan batu tadi. Terlihat darah mengalir kepipinya lalu kedagu dan berlanjut ke bajunya.

"Brengsek kau!" Umpat sang penjaga keras. Ia berbalik dan langsung menatap Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri tegap. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama. Saling menukar tatapan ingin membunuh.

Anak lain disekitar mereka menahan nafas. Sasuke yang juga menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tampang _horor_.

"Bocah kurang ajar!" Penjaga itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. cengkramannya pada tongkat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya mengerat.

Anak lain yang berdiri disekitar Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Takut terkena amukan dari sang penjaga. Hanya Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya tak gentar. Tepat ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat sang Penjaga berhenti. Tanpa aba-aba sang penjaga mengibaskan tongkatnya untuk menghajar bocah yang tingginya hanya mencapai pinggangnya itu. Tapi belum sempat tongkat mencapai sasarannya, sebuah batu yang lebih besar kembali menghantamnya.

Kali ini batu tersebut menghantam dada sang penjaga membuatnya sukses jatuh dengan tidak indah kebelakang. Tongkat yang tadinya tergenggam erat ditangannya kini jatuh ketanah bersama dirinya. Naruto yang merupakan pelaku dari semua itu segera berlari mendekati penjaga yang jatuh. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil tongkat tersebut sampai dilihatnya benda lain. Benda yang terletak di pinggang sang penjaga. Sebuah pistol yang hampir terlepas dari sabuk pengamannya. Naruto melirik sang penjaga yang kini mengadu kesakitan sebelum menyambar pistol tersebut dan menyembunyikannya didalam kantung celananya sendiri.

"Bocah sialan! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Sang penjaga.

Naruto kembali meraih tongkat tersebut lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Tangan tannya kini mengacungkan tongkat tersebut kearah penjaga bagaikan pedang samurai yang tajam. Sebuah seringai mengerikan tergambar diwajahnya.

Semua anak di tempat itu hanya mampu menatap. Tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari sesosok dewasa yang terbaring dan seorang bocah yang berdiri sambil mengacungkan tongkat. Mereka memandang dengan penuh ketakutan bukan karena sang penjaga tapi karena sang anak berambut blonde itu.

Hening beberapa saat tidak ada yang mampu memecah kesunyian sampai sebuah tepukan tangan mengalihkan seluruh perhatian termaksud Naruto.

"Hebat!" Seorang lelaki dewasa berambut orange dengan tindikan di sekitar wajahnya muncul dibalik kerumunan. Sebuah senyuman terpampang diwajahnya, "Belum ada anak yang berani melawan sebelumnya."

Ia berjalan mendekat. Matanya tak teralihkan sedikitpun dari Naruto. tepat ketika ia sampai didekat Naruto barulah ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memandang sosok yang tak berdaya di tanah.

"Bangun Hidan! Jangan membuat dirimu lebih memalukan dari ini!" Bentaknya keras memandang pria dibawahnya dengan jijik.

Sang penjaga yang bernama Hidan itupun bangkit dengan susah payah. Ia mengerling Naruto dengan penuh kebencian sebelum menyeret kedua kakinya pergi bersamanya.

"Katakan siapa namamu?" Tanya lelaki itu memandang Naruto dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"U-uzumaki Naru-to" Jawab Naruto agak ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Naruto yang berantakan sebelum memandang berkeliling, "Semuanya ikuti aku!"

Dan lelaki tersebut berjalan tanpa berbalik. Semua anak segera membukakan jalan untuknya dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang begitu pula dengan Naruto yang kini berjalan penuh rasa bangga. Tidak ada anak yang berani dekat-dekat dengannya. Termasuk seorang anak bermata Onyx yang tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya seinci pun dari Naruto.

Oioioioioioioioioioi

Terjadi perubahan besar dalam kehidupan Sasuke setelah kejadian mengenaskan tersebut. Menyaksikan orang tuanya dibantai oleh sekelompok orang yang tak dikenal adalah kejadian yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Segalanya terasa semakin sulit baginya ketika sahabatnya sendiri berubah. Mereka sudah tidak pernah saling berbicara ataupun menyapa. Ditempat itu Naruto diperlakukan dengan istimewa. Semua anak takut padanya. Ia selalu dimanja oleh orang yang merupakan pemimpin ditempat itu. Para penjagapun yang sebenarnya tidak menyukainya tak berani untuk menentangnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Bisik seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik anak tadi dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau datang bersamanyakan? Anak yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu," Anak itu bertanya, "Aku yakin dulu tidak ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya!"

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto adalah anak yang menyenangkan. Bohong jika tidak ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Malah sebaliknya ia mempunyai banyak teman. Teman yang jauh lebih banyak dari Sasuke.

"Aaaah aku jadi kesal sendiri!" Anak itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Suigetsu." Sapanya seraya menepuk punggung Sasuke, "Kau?"

"Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hehe senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke." Suigetsu tersenyum memunculkan barisan gigi runcingnya.

Setelah perkenalan yang singkat tersebut, Sasuke jadi merasa sedikit merubah tanggapannya tentang tempat yang bagaikan penjara tersebut. Rasanya terasa lebih hidup. Suigetsu yang kini menjadi orang yang sangat dekat dengannya selalu mengajaknya bergabung dengan anak-anak lainnya. Teman Suigetsu sangat banyak semua anak mengenalnya dan selalu menyapanya jika bertemu atau tanpa sengaja saling berpapasan.

Suigetsu menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjunginya pada Sasuke. Bahkan Suigetsu membocorkan salah satu rahasianya kepada Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat kesini," Panggil Suigetsu tangannya melambai-lambai tidak sabaran.

Sasuke dengan penasaran berjalan mendekati Suigetsu. Suigetsu sedang berdiri didepan sebuah lukisan besar yang bergambar pemandangan laut yang berwarna biru indah.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Sasuke memandang sekitar mereka yang sepi. Banyak sarang laba-laba yang menempel disudut tembok.

Suigetsu tersenyum dan menunjuk lukisan dihadapannya. Dengan susah payah Suigetsu mengangkat lukisan itu lalu menggesernya kesisi lain. Sasuke memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran. Tepat ketika lukisan itu bergeser sepenuhnya Sasuke berseru kaget membuat Suigetsu semakin memperlebar senyumannya.

"Hebatkan! Aku loh yang membuatnya." Sahut Suigetsu bangga.

Sebuah lubang besar ditembok menggantikan lukisan tadi. Ukurannya lumayan besar sampai-sampai lelaki dewasa bisa masuk kedalamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sasuke masih memandang lubang besar itu tidak percaya.

"Aku merasa bosan disini! Aku ingin bebas! Lalu aku sampai ditempat ini. Dari dalam sini aku bisa mendengar berbagai suara kendaraan karena penasaran aku putuskan untuk menghancurkan tembok ini. " Jelas Suigetsu seraya menunjuk lubang disampingnya.

"Hebat!" Seru Sasuke takjub membuat cengiran Suigetsu semakin menjadi-jadi, "lalu apa kau akan mengajakku keluar?"

"Tidak, " balas Suigetsu cepat, "Tidak ada yang menarik diluar. Lebih baik disini kita bisa makan dan tinggal gratis."

"Tapi," Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin sekali melihat matahari diluar sana hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa menyaksikan Suigetsu yang kembali menutup lubang besar itu dengan lukisan.

Dengan langkah yang berat ditemani oleh Suigetsu, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari tempat yang terletak paling pojok dari rumah tersebut.

"Kemana saja kalian?" Tanya seorang penjaga begitu mereka sampai ditempat dimana anak-anak biasanya berkumpul.

"Hanya jalan-jalan," Jawab Suigetsu santai. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya ketempat dimana teman-teman mereka berkumpul.

Sasuke hanya bisa menurut. Ia berjalan dibelakang Suigetsu seraya tersenyum kepada teman-teman yang kini melambai-lambai kepada mereka menyuruh mereka untuk bergabung.

"Dasar pengganggu!" Sasuke bisa mendengar Suigetsu berbisik. Senyuman jahil terpasang diwajahnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat ulah sahabat barunya itu. Sampai disadarinya sebuah tangan dingin menarik tangan satunya yang bebas dari genggaman tangan Suigetsu. Spontan membuatnya berbalik memandang sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah

"Naruto?"

TBC

Aaah chapter pertama akhirnya selesai juga. Maafkan jika banyak typo author nggak sempat baca ulang.

Jadi gimana tanggapannya? Seperti biasa kelanjutan cerita tergantung dari reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

Udah lama banget FF ini. Saya aja sampai lupa tentang keberadaan FF satu ini, saya mesti baca ulang supaya ingat.

Ya udahlah tanpa berlama-lama Happy Reading

Just us, You and Me

Chapter 2

Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto

By : Slyeranime

NaruSasu

Naruto menggenggam tangan putih Sasuke dengan erat. Kedua mata birunya menatap Suigetsu sebentar, lalu beralih ke pemuda raven di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, tempatmu bukan disana." Katanya. "Ayo, ikut denganku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto, kaget dengan sapaan sang bocah blonde. Faktanya sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia selalu terlihat sibuk dan asyik sendiri dengan kehidupannya yang baru. Jadi kedatangan Naruto yang mendadak ini, sama sekali tidak di sangka Sasuke.

Di lain pihak Sasuke tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya merasa kehilangan dan kesepian. Naruto adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia adalah teman bermainnya sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri. Apalagi setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, Sasuke merasa benar-benar sendirian. Sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan sosok Naruto yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa riang disisinya. Oleh karena itu saat Naruto kembali menganggapnya ada, Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya. Setidaknya Naruto masih mengenalinya dan masih ingin berteman dengannya.

Setelah cukup lama menatap Naruto –setelah yakin Narutonya telah kembali– Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Suigetsu yang tampak bingung. Suigetsu adalah teman pertamanya di tempat itu, Sasuke menganggapnya orang baik dan teman yang menyenangkan, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin menolak Naruto. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah orang yang istimewa di hatinya. Ia rindu kebersamaannya dengan bocah berambut blonde itu.

Suigetsu menatap Sasuke seakan-akan sedang menuntut sebuah jawaban. Tapi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang juga terlihat bingung sama seperti dirinya, Ia akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahu lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain dan menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam. Tak sedetikpun ia melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ayo kita juga pergi."

Sasuke mendengar Naruto menyahut. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto langsung tersenyum. "Iya." Walau terkadang ia melirik Suigetsu dengan tatapan bersalah. Apa yang di pikirkan Suigetsu tentangnya? Apa ia merasa di khianati? Sasuke tahu ia tidak suka Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan buruk yang kini menguasai pikirannya. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto. Mereka berjalan melewatai meja-meja panjang yang telah dikelilingi oleh anak-anak lain. Beberapa di antara mereka memandang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tatapan ingin tahu, dan beberapa lagi lebih memilih untuk menyantap makanannya sendiri. Sasuke tidak tahu kemana tepatnya Naruto akan membawanya, tapi ia menebak bahwa mereka sedang menuju tempat makan para orang dewasa yang bertugas mengawasi mereka. Naruto biasanya makan bersama mereka. Tapi kali ini, ia mengajak Sasuke bersamanya.

"Oi, bocah tengik! Berani sekali kau membawa bocah lain kemari." Salah satu orang dewasa yang berambut blonde menegur Naruto. "Kau pikir kau punya kekuasaan disini! Hingga bisa bertingkah seenak jidatmu!"

Sasuke menunduk, agak takut. Pemuda berambut blonde itu sebenarnya tampak cantik jika dari dekat, tapi tatapan matanya yang di kuasai oleh kebencian, membuatnya terlihat menakutkan. Namun sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang merasakannya karena tatapan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Naruto. Dengan tenang Naruto menarik satu kursi kosong di depan pemuda berambut merah, dan menyuruh Sasuke duduk disana. Setelah itu Naruto menarik satu kursi kosong di samping Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oi, Bocah apa kau tidak mendengarku!" Lanjut sang pemuda blonde.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia melirik pria itu, lalu melemparkan pandangan bosan. "Pain sudah memberiku izin." Katanya berharap pria itu berhenti berbicara kepadanya.

"Pfft, dia memberimu izin?" Pemuda itu nampaknya menolak untuk diam. Ia malah terlihat tertarik. "Apa yang ia minta darimu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia malah terlihat tidak perduli. Ia mengambil ayam goreng di piring terdekat darinya lalu meletakkannya di piring Sasuke.

"Oi Jawaba perta-"

"Deidara, apa kau tidak bisa diam!" Pria besar yang duduk di samping Naruto menyahut, tampak terganggu.

Deidara mengernyit. Ia menatap pria yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan tersinggung. "Kau yang seharusnya diam, Kakuzu!" Balasnya.

Sasuke memandang kedua pria itu dengan wajah sedikit tertarik. Pria berambut blonde yang diikat ekor kuda itu terlihat sama sekali tidak takut dengan pria yang dua kali lebih besar darinya. Sungguh mengagumkan. Jika ia besar nanti, Sasuke juga ingin memiliki keberanian seperti orang itu.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka, Sasuke." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kali ini ia meletakkan nasi ke atas piringnya. "Kau makan saja yang banyak."

Sasuke megangguk. Ia terpanah melihat lauk pauk yang tersaji di atas meja. "Apa aku benar-benar boleh memakan semua ini?" Katanya tidak percaya.

"Ne, makanlah sepuasmu." Jawab Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke segera menyambar paha ayam di piringnya. Ia tersenyum puas ketika merasakan kenikmatan di lidahnya. Sasuke benar-benar jarang makan-makanan seperti ini. Makanan yang tersaji di meja anak-anak yang lain bisa dibilang sangat sederhana di banding dengan makanan yang sedang di santapnya saat ini. Ia benar-benar beruntung bisa berada di tempat ini, bahkan ketika orang tuanya masih hidup pun belum tentu Sasuke bisa menyantap makanan seperti ini. Sasuke meletakkan tulang ayam di piringnya. Ia mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang penuh, lalu melemparkan pandangangannya mencari air.

"Kau tahu, bocah? hargamu pasti mahal." Seseorang berbisik.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya. Pria berambut merah menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tertarik. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai. "Kau seperti bunga yang mekar di samping rumput-rumput liar." Pria itu melanjutkan, memandang Sasuke seakan-akan siap menghisapnya kapan saja.

Sasuke memilih untuk kembali menunduk. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto, merasa tidak tenang dengan tatapan sang pria.

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke. "Bunga yang di kelilingi rumput liar yang berduri." Lanjut lelaki itu, kali ini bicara sambil melirik Naruto.

Sasuke menunduk tidak berani menengok. Lalu ketika ia mendengar sebuah gelas di letakkan di dekatnya, ia baru kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Minumlah." Kata pria berambut merah. Masih memamerkan seringainya. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi.

Sasuke melirik minuman yang di berikan oleh pria mengerikan tadi. Tangan kecilnya terangkat lalu menggesernya menjauh. Ia tidak mau meminumnya, rasa hausnya sudah hilang.

Naruto sepertinya masih belum mau memisahkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Karena setelah menyantap makanannya, mereka berlalu bersama melewati koridor-koridor panjang menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidur di kamarku." Jelas Naruto.

"Kau punya kamar sendiri?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kagum. Punya kamar sendiri adalah impiannya sejak kecil, tapi ketika melihat kondisi rumahnya yang hanya terdiri dari dua ruangan saja, Sasuke hanya bisa mengubur impiannya itu dalam-dalam. Dan setelah kedatangannya di tempat ini, Sasuke tidur berjejer dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Tentu saja, aku punya." Balas Naruto terlihat bangga, "Selama ini aku tidur disana."

Mendengar ini senyuman Sasuke menghilang. Mendadak ia merasa kesal. Selama ini Naruto terlihat tidak perduli dengannya, berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Ia bersenang-senang sendiri, tanpa mau membaginya dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau mengajakku? Kenapa kau tidak tidur sendirian saja seperti biasanya?" Sahutnya tajam.

"Kau marah?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang kakinya sendiri. Tentu saja ia marah. Naruto kan temannya. Teman yang paling dekat. Lalu ketika kejadian mengerikan itu, ia malah meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Ku pikir kita sudah bukan teman lagi." Sahut Sasuke pelan. Kaki kecilnya menendang batu kecil di lantai yang kotor. Ia kesal.

"Kau bukan temanku." Naruto menyahut. Kedua tangannya menempel di kedua pipi Sasuke, mengarahkannya ke wajahnya sendiri. "Kita lebih dari itu."

Sasuke memandang mata biru Naruto tidak mengerti. "Lebih dari teman?" Sasuke mengkonfirmasi.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Hubungan yang lebih dari teman itu apa?"

"Huh, dasar bocah polos." Naruto meremas pipi gempal Sasuke, gemas. "Biar ku beri petunjuk."

Naruto menarik pipi Sasuke, mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Lalu dengan cepat menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Selama beberapa detik mereka diam di tempat dengan kedua bibir saling menempel. Sasuke memerhatikan mata biru Naruto yang terpejam terlihat menikmati sentuhan di bibirnya, Lalu secara perlahan Naruto memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Warna biru kembali muncul.

"Sudah mengerti?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata Onyxnya yang besar, masih terlihat bingung. "Belum."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, sedikit kesal dengan kepolosan sang Uchiha. "Dasar anak kecil. Begitu saja tidak mengerti." katanya ketus sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Mendengar ini Sasuke cemberut. "Siapa yang anak kecil? Umur kita sama tau! Dasar Dobe!" Sungut Sasuke.

"Cepat jalannya, Teme! Nanti aku tinggal loh." Teriak Naruto yang kini telah beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut berlari kecil untuk menyeimbangkan langkah dengan Naruto. "Kau masih belum menjawabku. Hubungan yang lebih dari teman itu apa?"

"Jawab sendiri, kan tadi sudah ku beri petunjuk."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti." Sasuke kembali mengingat apa yang di lakukan Naruto padanya. Apa ada makna tertentu dari hal itu? Dulu Ibu Sasuke selalu melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Setiap Sasuke bertanya mengapa ia melakukannya, Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan bilang karena dia imut. Setelah itu Sasuke selalu membiarkan sang Ibu melakukannya berulang kali tanpa perduli dengan makna yang sesungguhnya. Atau jangan-jangan Naruto juga menganggap kalau Sasuke imut? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan hubungan mereka?

"Dobe, ayo jelaskan padaku!" Rengek Sasuke. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Nanti juga kau mengerti. kalau kau sudah lebih besar." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti memohon. Sesungguhnya ia agak kesal juga dengan kedewasaan yang dimiliki Naruto sekarang ini. Setelah ia pikir-pikir ia mungkin tidak terlalu mengenal Naruto. Karena berdasarkan apa yang di ketahuinya Naruto adalah anak nakal yang selalu bertingkah semaunya. Ketika ia memecahkan pot tetangga, Sasukelah yang selalu datang untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah di perbuatnya. Bocah blonde itu pasti hanya akan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan membuang muka. Jika ia dimarahi, ia akan melakukan kenakalan yang lebih parah. Tidak ada sisi dewasa yang dimiliki Naruto saat itu. Namun jika dilihat dari sisi lain, Naruto masih terlihat sama. Bocah berani yang melakukan segalanya sesuka hati, hanya saja ia terlihat lebih jantan dan lebih tenang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut denganmu?" Sasuke mengalihkan topik. Ia kembali mengingat percakapan pemuda berambut blonde yang bernama deidara tadi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Pemimpin tempat ini namanya Pain. Ia sudah memberiku izin. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Sasuke diam sebentar, berpikir. Ada pertanyaan lain yang muncul di pikirannya. "Kenapa ia bisa begitu baik padamu?"

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia memandang Sasuke sebentar, lalu berkata. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Intinya selama kau denganku, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Sasuke mengangguk, pasrah. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya. Naruto terlihat tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Walau dalam hati Sasuke merasa khawatir. Ia merasa Naruto telah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk di tukarkan dengan kebebasannya. Jika itu benar terjadi, Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk memperbaikinya. Yah jika ia bisa.

"Ini adalah kamar baru kita." Naruto membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Memperkenalkan sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar –Tapi terlihat besar bagi kalangan anak-anak sepertinya. Tepat di ujung ruangan ada sebuah ranjang berseprei putih.

Sasuke terpanah. Ruangan itu terlihat benar-benar nyaman. Dan kasur itu bagaikan surga untuk Sasuke yang selalu tidur di atas tikar bambu. Sasuke berlari kecil kearah kasur, ia jatuhkan dirinya disana, lalu berguling-guling di atasnya.

"Ini benar-benar empuk." Sahut Sasuke senang. "Sepertinya mereka benar-benar kaya."

Naruto ikut tidur di samping Sasuke. Mata safirnya memandang lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar. "Mereka punya banyak uang." Katanya pelan. "Suatu hari aku juga akan menjadi orang kaya seperti mereka." Naruto terlihat menerawang.

"Jika kau punya uang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya, menarik perhatian Naruto.

Naruto menengok ke arahnya, sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. "Jika aku punya uang akan kubuatkan rumah yang besar untukmu. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan ku belikan. Mobil mewah, barang-barang mahal semuanya adalah milikmu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Mata Onyxnya berbinar-binar. "Apa aku juga bisa bersekolah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kupenuhi. Asal kau tetap disisiku dan menemaniku."

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu disisimu. Aku akan terus menemanimu dan kita akan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama-sama." Sahut Sasuke antusias. Ia mengubah posisinya menghadap Naruto, lalu memeluk tangan sang blonde erat.

"Ne, kita akan selalu bersama. Tidak ada orang yang bisa memisahkan kita." Balas Naruto. Ikut berbalik menghadap Sasuke sambil mengecup kening sang pemuda raven. "Sekarang tidurlah."

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, mendadak ia merasa benar-benar letih. Hari-harinya yang pada awalnya terasa suram dan membosankan, kini kembali menyenangkan berkat kehadiran Naruto. Sahabatnya telah kembali.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang blonde yang di jawab dengan usapan lembut di rambutnya. Dan tanpa bisa Sasuke cegah, kesadarannya menghilang ketika dirinya larut ke dalam tidur yang lelap.

…

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke terbangun di atas kasur yang kosong. Tempat Naruto masih hangat, tapi pemuda blonde itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, Sasuke memilih untuk mencari Naruto kesegala tempat. Walau ia masih agak bingung dengan banyaknya koridor-koridor yang bisa menyesatkan, Sasuke berhasil menemukan jalan menuju aula utama.

Di aula utama beberapa anak terlihat asyik berceloteh riang. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat sedang berdiri bergerombol memandang sesuatu.

"Bocah itu akan ikut juga?" Sasuke mendengar salah satu anak berkata kepada temannya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sang teman menjawab.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya curiga. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat mendekati gerombolan anak-anak yang berkumpul. Anak-anak itu ternyata sedang mengintip keluar melalui jendela kearah lapangan yang tidak jauh dari gedung. Kedua mata Onyxnya melebar sempurna ketika mendapati sosok Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang kecil sedang berdiri, bersama beberapa pria dewasa lain. Mereka seperti sedang berbaris mendengar arahan dari sang komandan yang berdiri didepan barisan –menatap balik ke arah anggotanya. Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayai kedua matanya ketika melihat Naruto. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto disana?.

Masih dalam perasaan bertanya-tanya, Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke jendela, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto bergerak bersama pria dewasa lainnya. Mereka berjalan menjauhi gedung dan menaiki sebuah truk besar yang diingat Sasuke sebagai truk yang pernah di naikinya bersama anak-anak yang lain saat menuju kesini.

"Tunggu! Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak. Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar, tapi pintu itu terkunci. Dengan kalap ia berusaha mendobrak pintu itu. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto pergi bersama orang-orang berbahaya itu. Sasuke punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Tapi kekuatan kecilnya sama sekali tidak berhasil menggoyangkan pintu besar itu. Sasuke berlari kembali ke jendela. Truk itu mulai berjalan menjauh, lalu hilang dari pandangan.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Perasaannya tidak enak, ia tampak benar-benar khawatir. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai menyelubunginya. Kenapa Naruto pergi bersama orang-orang itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Tak perlu khawatir, ia akan kembali." Sahut sebuah suara di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik. Suigetsu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau tahu kemana mereka pergi?"

Suigetsu menggeleng, "Mana mungkin aku tahu." Katanya, "Tapi mereka selalu melakukan hal ini. Mereka akan pergi selama beberapa hari dan kembali membawa anak-anak baru."

"Tapi Naruto bukan bagian dari mereka! " Sahut Sasuke keras. Kedua tangannya mengepal mendadak ia merasa marah. Dalam dirinya, ia tahu bahwa sekelompok orang dewasa itu bukanlah orang baik, mereka adalah orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya, dan Naruto bukan orang yang mau bergabung dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Naruto bukan orang jahat. Ia hanya anak kecil sama sepertinya.

Tapi Suigetsu tampak tidak perduli. Ia malah mendengus geli melihat ekpresi Sasuke. "Kau itu polos sekali ya? Dia ikut dengan mereka, itu berarti dia telah menjadi bagian dari mereka."

Kedua mata Sasuke melebar. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya mengeras. "Naruto bukan orang yang jahat. Ia temanku!"

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya, tampak bosan. "Tidak ada orang baik di dunia ini. Jika memang ada, kemana mereka saat orang tua kita dibunuh secara tidak beradab? Tidak ada orang yang perduli kepada kita."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal. Ia kesal. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan Suigetsu. "Naruto bukan orang jahat." Ulangnya lemah.

"Pfft, kau ini keras kepala sekali. Temanmu itu sedang pergi mencari anak-anak baru. Ia dan para orang dewasa itu akan membantai orang tua lain dan mengambil anak mereka! Sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya kepada keluargamu dan keluargaku!" Jelas Suigetsu. "Naruto bukan orang baik, ia orang jahat!"

Ingin sekali Sasuke menghajar Suigetsu. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang menghina Naruto. Di matanya Naruto tetaplah orang baik. Jika dia orang jahat, ia tidak akan mau mengajak Sasuke untuk makan-makanan enak dan tidur di ranjang yang empuk bersamanya. Walau terkadang, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto kadang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya jika marah, tapi ia tetap percaya bahwa Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu. Naruto adalah anak-anak, mana mungkin ia bisa membunuh orang dewasa. Lagipula selama ia berteman dengannya, Naruto selalu melindunginya dan menemaninya di kala sedih. Naruto sudah seperti keluarga yang paling dekat dengannya. Jadi mana bisa ia mempercayai kata-kata Suigetsu.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." Sahut Suigetsu lagi. "Lebih baik sekarang kau bersiap-siap, tidak lama lagi mereka akan datang."

Wajah Sasuke melembek. "Siapa?"

"Orang-orang yang akan membawa kita pergi."

"Yang membawa kita pergi?" Sasuke mengulang. Terlihat kaget. "Aku tidak mau pergi tanpa Naruto."

"Kalau begitu kau berdoa saja semoga mereka tidak memilihmu." Sahut Suigetsu. "Mereka tidak membawa semua anak. Mereka hanya memilih anak-anak yang cocok dengan mereka, tapi yang pastinya sebagian besar dari kita akan ikut bersama mereka. Makanya para orang dewasa itu kembali pergi untuk mendapatkan anak-anak baru."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar tidak dipilih?" Tanya Sasuke memandang Suigetsu dengan tampang khawatir. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku sudah berada di tempat ini cukup lama. Mereka tidak memilihku karena menganggapku terlalu muda. Tapi kupikir ini akan sulit untukmu." Suigetsu memandang Sasuke dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Ia mendengus. "Kau itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti bocah kampung. Mereka pasti akan memperebutkanmu."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Suigetsu benar-benar tidak membantu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Melihat pandangan khawatir Sasuke, Suigetsu terlihat tidak tega juga. Ia menghela nafas lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. Ia berbisik. "Lebih baik kau sembunyi saja. Jangan keluar sampai Naruto pulang. Mereka akan terus berdatangan setiap harinya, tapi biasanya mereka tidak akan muncul lagi setelah para orang dewasa itu pulang."

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia langsung menyutujui ide Suigetsu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mencari tempat persembunyian, tapi belum sempat ia berbalik, Suigetsu kembali memanggilnya.

"Oi!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Ini." Suigetsu menyerahkan sebungkus roti ke tangan Sasuke. "Aku sudah kenyang. Untukmu saja." Katanya.

Sasuke memandang roti di tangannya, terpanah. Ia baru ingat dari tadi pagi ia belum makan. Sasuke kembali memandang Suigetsu, menatapnya dengan tatapan berterima kasih.

"Sana, cepat pergi sembunyi." Perintah Suigetsu.

Sasuke memamerkan cengirannya lalu melambai sebelum kembali berbalik –berlari sekuat tenaga.

…

Haku berdiri di salah satu tebing tertinggi pada puncak gunung, kedua mata coklatnya memandang kebawah, ke arah sebuah pedesaan kecil yang berbatasan langsung dengan sungai panjang pada bagian salah satu sisinya. Desa itu bisa di bilang sangat makmur dan subur. 40% dari daratannya adalah sawah yang kini telah di tanami dengan tumbuhan hijau yang masih terbilang muda. Sebagian besar dari penduduknya adalah seorang petani dan pedagang. Dari segi kondisi bisa dibilang desa itu aman, tentram, dan menyejukkan.

Angin sepoi menghembuskan rambut panjang Haku yang diikat ekor kuda. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha merasakan setiap ketentraman di tempat itu. Sungguh kasihan, desa ini begitu tentram dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan, tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Desa ini akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Haku tahu itu, karena dialah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas itu semua. Setiap waktu ia akan mencari desa-desa makmur untuk di korbankan. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa hari untuk menyelidiki kekuatan, sistem keamanan yang dimiliki oleh desa tersebut untuk menjalankan rencananya. Perkerjaan yang mudah dan menghasilkan banyak uang.

"Mereka datang." Salah satu rekannya memberitahu. Haku membuka kedua matanya, berbalik memandang tiga buah truk besar menuju ke arahnya.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibirnya. "Sudah saatnya." Ia melirik desa itu sekilas. Ada tatapan penuh kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata coklatnya ketika melihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian mengejar layang-layang putih yang terbang tertiup angin.

Ketiga truk tersebut berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya berkemah. Orang-orang mulai turun satu persatu dengan senjata lengkap.

"Pekerjaanmu cukup sampai disini." Salah satu Pria berambut orange menepuk punggungnya.

Haku memandangnya, tersenyum. "Kau terlihat sehat,Pein-sama." Sapanya.

Pein hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa peluru dari dalam tas kecilnya lalu mengisi senjatanya. "Kita akan menghasilkan banyak uang." Gumamnya memandang kebawah ke arah desa.

Haku tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengikuti pandangan Pein. Kedua mata mereka memandang ke tempat yang sama, tapi pandangan yang di berikan benar-benar berbeda. Jika Pein memandang tempat tersebut sebagai tambang uang, Haku memandangnya sebagai dosa besar yang akan terus mencekiknya. Ia selalu mengalami hal ini ketika ia menatap setiap desa yang akan dihancurkannya untuk terakhir kali. Semuanya akan berubah menjadi asap dan debu. Semuanya akan di porak-porandakan, lalu di hancurkan tanpa sisa. Sungguh dosa yang tak terhitung dan akan sulit sekali untuk di tebusnya.

"Aku membawa seorang anak bersamaku." Pein kembali berkata, "Ajari dia tentang pekerjaan kita. Aku ingin dia tumbuh menjadi sepertimu."

Haku mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke ke arah truk. Matanya melebar sempurna ketika melihat seorang anak berumur sekitar 10 tahun turun dari truk tersebut. "Bocah itu?"

"Ya, ia adalah bocah yang sangat menarik. Aku suka dengan tatapan matanya, seperti tak mengenal rasa takut." Jelas Pein. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Haku menganggap pembicaraan mereka selesai.

Haku masih tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Apa anak itu akan bergabung bersama mereka? Ia akan masuk ke dalam lumpur berlumur dosa sama sepertinya? Haku memerhatikan bocah itu turun dari truk, mata birunya terlihat waspada memandangi sekitarnya. Tidak ada keraguan, apalagi rasa takut yang terpancar dari mata anak itu. Ia hanya terlihat menunggu sebuah perintah yang akan diberikan padanya. Dan Haku yakin anak itu akan langung melakukannya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Kau tidak ikut dengan mereka, bocah." Haku menegur. Bocah berambut blonde itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang Haku. "Aku diberi tugas untuk mengajarimu."

"Mengajari?" Anak itu mengulang. Ia memandang ke arah Pein yang kini terlihat sedang menghimpun teman-temannya memberitahukan rencananya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Haku."

"Naruto."

Bibir Haku melengkung membentuk seringai. Bocah ini memang menarik. Ia terlihat tenang walau dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dewasa berbahaya di sekitarnya. Benar-benar kebalikan dari Haku saat pertama kali bergabung.

"Ikut aku."

Haku mengajak Naruto kembali ke atas tebing. Lewat sudut matanya, ia memerhatikan Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya tanpa protes.

"Kau lihat desa itu? sebentar lagi kedamaiannya akan digantikan oleh jerit ketakutan." Haku memulai.

Naruto memandang ke bawah. Kedua matanya sedikit bergetar, tapi kembali tenang selama beberapa detik kemudian. "Aku tahu. Hal itu terjadi kepada desaku." Jelasnya.

Desanya? Itu berarti Naruto adalah salah satu korban dari ulahnya. Haku berpikir, nampak kaget. Sungguh mengejutkan, Naruto memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan orang-orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya dan menghancurkan desanya? Betapa dinginnya ia hingga bisa berbuat sejauh itu.

"Kau tampak damai bekerja dengan orang-orang yang telah menghancurkanmu." Komentar Haku, memandang lurus kea rah Naruto. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Bocah itu mendengus, melecehkan. "Aku belum sepenuhnya hancur." Balasnya. "Aku sedang memperbaiki sebagian diriku yang telah hancur."

"Dengan bergabung dengan mereka?" Haku melanjutkan, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Naruto. "Kau hanya akan menghancurkan dirimu seutuhnya."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang Haku dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan teka-taki. Haku tidak bisa membaca kedua mata biru Naruto, tapi ia yakin ada sesuatu hal yang sedang di rencanakan oleh bocah itu. Sesuatu yang sungguh jarang ada dalam pikiran bocah seumurannya. Dan Haku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ketertarikannya. Ia mulai menyukainya.

"Aku tidak sama sepertimu." Kata Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku dipenuhi oleh rasa penyesalan seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang. Terlalu berdosa tapi tetap harus melanjutkan hidup. Kau benar-benar kasihan."

Haku terpanah. Naruto bisa membaca pikirannya seperti buku yang terbuka. "Kau-"

Kalimat Haku terpotong. Sebuah jeritan keras mengagetkannya. Desa sudah setengah terbakar, ternyata mereka telah memulainya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan saat ini, tapi kurasa kau lupa bahwa kau hanyalah seorang bocah yang sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa orang dewasa yang lebih berpengalaman." Haku memperingati, ada perasaan kesal yang menyelubunginya. "Kau hanya anak kecil." Ia menekan.

Ia tidak bisa menerima Naruto yang dengan mudahnya membongkar dirinya. Ia telah lama menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia berhasil menutupnya dengan topeng tebal agar tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertekan karena dosa yang terus bertambah. Bagaimana mungkin, Naruto, anak yang mungkin lebih mudah empat tahun darinya itu bisa mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya hanya dengan menatapnya selama beberapa detik?

"Kita akan menjadi lebih kuat jika ingin melindungi seseorang." Naruto tiba-tiba berkata, kobaran api terpantul dari mata birunya. "Kau akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiannya."

"Heh? Kurasa kau terlalu cepat dewasa bocah." Haku terkekeh, mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Naruto. "Kau menukar dirimu untuk seseorang? Kau membuat perjanjian dengan Pein untuk orang itu?"

Haku mengerti tentang hal ini. Ia sedikit tahu tentang hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu. Walau ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu, tapi ia sering melihatnya. Cinta memang hal rumit yang dialami oleh manusia. 'Dia' bisa berubah menjadi berbahaya jika kita tidak berhati-hati dalam mengontrolnya.

Sesungguhnya Naruto masih lebih beruntung darinya. Ia masih memiliki seseorang yang berarti disisinya. Sangat berbeda dengan Haku yang memang tak pernah memiliki siapa-siapa. Ayahnya telah lama meninggal, Ibunya memutuskan menjualnya kepada lelaki mesum ketika ia berumur 7 tahun. Diumurnya yang ke-11 ia melarikan diri dengan membunuh lelaki itu, tanpa tahu bahwa desanya sedang diserang oleh Pein. Ia tidak perduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, ia malah merasa senang ketika mendengar teriakan pilu dari orang-orang yang telah menghancurkannya. Ia membunuh orang-orang yang pernah menghancurkan hidupnya, saat itulah ia bertemu dengan pein dan memutukan ikut dengannya. Bekerja di bawah komandonya.

Selama itulah ia mempelajari banyak hal tentang kehidupan.

"Akan kuberitahukan tentang sesuatu hal yang harus kau ingat." Haku berkata. Kedua mata coklatnya memandang sungai yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah. "Jangan pernah percaya kepada siapapun. Terutama orang-orang seperti mereka."

Naruto mengernyit, terlihat tidak suka di gurui. "Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku."

"Tapi jika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Lanjutnya. Memandang lurus ke mata biru Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman merekah dibibirnya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. kedua matanya membalas tatapan Haku, berusaha membaca mata coklat gelap itu. Lalu setelah sekian lama ia tersenyum dan berkata. "Akan kupikirkan." Balasnya.

tbc

Saya menggambarkan karakter Sasuke sambil teringat Anime Naruto episode 334, dan menurut saya disitu Sasuke benar-benar seperti bocah polos yang masih bisa senyam-senyum tanpa beban. Jadi jutek-juteknya itu masih kurang. Anggap aja disini karakter Naruto rada-rada mirip sama Itachi (dewasa sebelum waktunya)

Baru-baru ini saya baca chapter terbaru Naruto. Saya ampe deg-degan ngeliat Naruto yang super keren. Padahal biasanya dia kayak cacing kepanasan, gak bisa diam, tapi sekarang dia maskulin banget. Benar-benar berubah, saya udah bisa tebak bagaimana sifat Naruto pas udah nikah nanti, pasti dia jadi tipe suami yang dewasa, tampan, bisa diandalkan, mungkin rada protective, tapi tetap aja sifat innocentnya masih ada.

Sasuke : Eh kok ngomongin Naruto mulu? Gue juga tambah keren tau!

Author : Iya, lu juga keren, tapi gue lebih suka ngeliat lu jadi evil lagi lebih hot *ketawa nista

Naruto : Jangan ampe Sasuke balik evil lagi, gue capek ngejar-ngejarnya! Tekanan batin! Sakit hati!

Sasuke : #Tendang Naru #Cekek author

Pffft gaje

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Just us, You and Me

Chapter 3

Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto

By : Slyeranime

NaruSasu

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika merasakan sebuah goncangan pelan, mengusik tidurnya. Suara deru kendaraan yang dinaikinya terdengar cukup keras untuk mengembalikannya ke kesadarannya. Ia mengerang gelisah ketika merasakan tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat.

"Panas!" Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia renggangkan tubuhnya dan memandang sekitarnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Ia merasa benar-benar lelah dan cukup _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Yah melihat desamu di hancurkan, rumahmu dibakar, bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika sesuatu menyenggol lengannya, ia menoleh dan langsung memasang wajah jijik. Seorang bocah lelaki terlihat tertidur lelap sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Sakura. Pipinya yang terkena noda darah sekaligus tanah sudah cukup membuat Sakura bergidik dan segera menyentakkan kepala sang bocah dari kulitnya.

"Ugh, Kotor!" Geramnya dalam hati. Ia membersihkan lengannya yang tadi terkena sentuhan sang bocah dengan sapu tangannya –terlalu jijik untuh menyentuhnya langsung.

Sekali lagi ia pandangi sekelilingnya. Beberapa anak terlihat tertidur lelap dan beberapa lagi masih tersedu-sedu. Bosan, ia palingkan pandangannya ke arah cahaya yang muncul dari sebuah tirai yang sedikit terbuka, membuat seberkas cahaya masuk kedalam truk yang tengah menembus jalanan malam yang sepi. Merasa gerah, Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah sumber cahaya tersebut, namun ketika sebuah guncangan cukup keras terjadi, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan menimpa beberapa anak di bawahnya.

"Ouch!" Ia menjerit tertahan.

"Sa-Sakura?" Seorang anak perempuan lain yang tertimpa olehnya menarik lengannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sakura memberontak. Ia kembali berdiri setelah menghentakkan tangan anak perempuan itu dari lengannya. "Nanti aku bisa gatal-gatal!" gumamnya, kembali menarik sapu tangannya.

"Sakura, Mereka akan membawa kita kemana?" Anak itu bertanya, terlalu takut untuk mengkhawatirkan hal lain.

Sakura mengernyit, ia memandang anak itu dengan jengkel. "Mana ku tahu! Kau pikir aku kenal dengan paman yang mengemudi mobil ini?"

"Ta-tapikan kau berteman dengan orang-orang seperti itu." Anak itu kembali menyahut.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Idiot, aku tidak kenal mereka!"

Sakura terlihat tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat awal yang ingin didatanginya. Beberapa kali ia berhenti sebentar ketika guncangan kembali terjadi.

"Ck, Apa paman itu tidak bisa mengendarai truk ini dengan lebih baik!" Umpatnya dalam hati. Ia kembali berjalan kali ini jauh lebih hati-hati dan lebih waspada. Dengan susah payah, Ia panjangkan langkahnya untuk menghindari anak laki-laki yang sedang tidur terlentang. Selangkah lagi dan ia akan sampai.

"Hei, kau minggir."

Sakura berbalik, ia sedikit terlonjak ketika melihat seorang bocah blonde sedang berdiri bersandar di ujung kiri tirai. Satu tangannya sedikit menarik tirai tersebut, Sakura sadar, berkat bocah itulah seberkas cahaya bisa masuk kedalam truk.

"Apa kau salah satu dari orang-orang jahat itu?" Sakura bertanya tampak tertarik. Walau mata emeraldnya agak sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat wajah sang bocah tapi ia tahu bahwa bocah itu bukan berasal dari desanya. Ia yakin itu.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sulit untuk dibaca. "Iya, dan minggirlah."

Sakura mendengus, "Tidak mau, aku suka disini." Katanya. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke tirai berusaha merasakan kesejukan yang langsung menyegarkan tubuhnya. Rambut pinknya melambai mengikuti arah angin.

"Teman-temanmu tidak bisa mendapatkan cahaya. Kau membuat mereka berada dalam kegelapan." Jelas Naruto, menarik tirai lebih tinggi, sehingga cahaya dan angin kembali masuk.

"Pfft, Aku tidak perduli. Mereka bukan temanku." Sakura tertawa kecil. Tidak perduli dengan wajah heran Naruto.

"Kau menyebalkan ya?" Komentar Naruto. Ia melepaskan tarikannya dari tirai, membuat tirai kembali tertutup sempurna.

Sakura mengernyit. "Hei, Tarik lagi!" Sahutnya , ia membuka sedikit tirai itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Naruto tidak perduli, ia malah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua lengannya, berusaha untuk tidur.

Sakura cemberut. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto dan lebih focus untuk menikmati sapaan angin dingin di tubuhnya. Tapi ketika tangannya mulai merasa pegal akibat menahan tirai secara terus menerus. Ia kembali memandang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya, membuat Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya, kesal. Secara perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia menunduk memandang sang bocah blonde cukup lama.

"Hei?" Panggilnya.

Tidak ada respon.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, ia paling benci tidak diacuhkan. Sakura memosisikan dirinya duduk disamping Naruto. Sedikit menguap, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Naruto, berusaha untuk tidur.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Naruto terlonjak. Ia sedikit bergeser berusaha mengambil jarak dari bocah perempuan itu.

Sakura memandangnya, jengkel. "Aku mau tidur, aku lelah!"

"Apa perduliku?" Balas Naruto tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau posisiku tidak nyaman! Pinjamkan bahumu!" Sakura memaksa ia menggeser posisinya mendekat ke Naruto.

Naruto kembali menjauh. Sekarang ia benar-benar jengkel. "Aku tidak perduli." Ulangnya lagi.

Sakura menatapnya, cemberut. "Apa kau tidak tertarik denganku? Aku ini Haruno Sakura tahu! Gadis paling cantik di desaku!"

Naruto melemparkan pandangan herannya kepada bocah perempuan itu. Sakura membalas Naruto dengan tatapan penuh rasa bangga dengan apa yang baru dikatakannya. Naruto memandang bocah itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ia tidak bisa melihat penampilannya dengan jelas, terlalu gelap. Tapi mau semenarik apapun ia tidak akan perduli. "Sasuke lebih manis daripada kau!" Katanya tak acuh.

Sakura ternganga. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak tertarik dengannya. "Sasuke? Siapa dia?"

"Dia kekasihku." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Kekasih?" Sakura mengulang, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi dari namanya ia kan seorang laki-laki! Mana ada laki-laki yang lebih manis dari seorang perempuan!"

Naruto mendengus, "Bagiku ia adalah orang paling manis yang pernah kutemui." Katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sakura merasakan kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia tidak terima.

Apa-apaan ini! baru kali ini ia bertemu seseorang yang bersikap bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Walau Sakura masih kecil, tapi ia sadar dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya. Semua orang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat cantik. Hanya dengan melihat senyum memikatnya, mereka akan langsung memberikan apapun yang Sakura minta. Lalu sekarang ia harus menerima ada seseorang yang tidak perduli dengannya?

Ia menganggapnya sebagai suatu pelecehan.

"Terserah kau! Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan orang sepertimu! Memangnya bocah bau sepertimu bisa apa? Kau bahkan tidak punya uang." Sakura membalas. Sebuah senyuman merendahkan terpasang diwajahnya. Ya, buat apa ia memerdulikan pendapat bocah itu. Bocah miskin itu sama sekali tidak punya harga dimatanya. Bagi Sakura hanya orang-orang yang memiliki uanglah yang akan mendapatkan kekagumannya. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan banyak uang. Dengan uang ia bisa membeli banyak hal, ia bisa memiliki apapun. Bahkan kekuasaanpun bisa ia dapatkan dengan uang. Jadi ia tidak akan membiarkan bocah miskin ini mengusik dirinya.

"Kalau begitu menjauh dariku!" Naruto mengusir. Tapi Sakura masih tidak bergeming. Ia masih duduk ditempatnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kau saja." Katanya. Sedikit senang ketika melihat wajah sang bocah blonde mengeras karena jengkel.

Tapi belum sempat salah satu dari mereka bisa mengatakan apapun, trukpun berhenti.

Naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya dari tirai. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat gedung yang tidak asing di depannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia melompat lalu berlari masuk kedalam gedung, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Sakura yang memanggilnya untuk kembali.

"Dasar anak miskin!" Umpat Sakura. Dengan hati-hati ia turun dari truk. Ketika sepatunya menyentuh tanah ia memandang sekitarnya dengan sedikit enggan.

Beberapa anak terlihat mengikuti langkahnya dengan turun dari mobil. Beberapa pria besar kembali bermunculan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya dengan kasar.

"Berhenti menangis dan ikuti aku!" Kata salah satu pria besar berambut blonde. Kedua matanya menyisir beberapa anak, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

Sakura mengikuti pria itu dalam diam. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat takut apalagi sedih. Kedua matanya memandang gedung besar itu dengan antusias, tidak sabar dengan kehidupannya yang baru.

….

Bagi sakura hidupnya akan bernilai jika ia memiliki banyak uang. Dengan uang kau akan lebih dipandang dan akan lebih bahagia. Seakan-akan dunia telah tunduk padamu. Hal itulah yang diajarkan Ibunya dari ia kecil sampai sekarang. Dan Sakura tak pernah melupakan nasihat itu.

_Kelemahan terbesar seorang pria adalah inilah yang harus kau manfaatkan sebanyak-banyaknya dari mereka._

Kata-kata sang Ibu selalu terngiang di ingatannya. Ia menjadikannya sebagai pedoman hidupnya untuk terus maju.

Ia selalu menganggap remeh para lelaki. Baginya lelaki bukanlah apa-apa dihadapan kecantikannya. Mereka hanyalah kumpulan orang-orang mesum yang idiot. Ya, dan ayahnyapun adalah salah satu dari mereka sebelum ia mati di tangan Ibunya sendiri. Ia benci lelaki itu. Hidup dalam kemalasan, dan hanya bisa menyiksa istrinya. Sakura benar-benar bersyukur ketika lelaki itu lenyap dari hidupnya. Minimal ia bisa hidup lebih nyaman bersama Ibunya yang terus mengajarkan tentang arti penting tentang kehidupan.

Beberapa bulan setelah kematian Ayahnya, sang Ibupun ikut meninggal. Sakura tidak begitu tahu penyebabnya, penduduk desa lain hanya mengatakan bahwa sang Ibu telah lama sakit. Walau menyakitkan Sakura tetap melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa. Dengan terus membawa foto sang Ibu, ia berjanji akan menjalani hidup yang lebih baik dengan mendapatkan banyak uang. Hal ini tidak terlalu sulit karena para paman-paman di desanya selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Walau ia tahu beberapa wanita di desanya menyimpan rasa kebencian kepadanya.

_How stupid_! Sakura hanyalah bocah berumur 11 tahun. Mengapa mereka harus membenci anak kecil seperti dirinya?

Sakura memang tidak memiliki kerabat lain setelah Ibunya meninggal. Oleh karena itu ketika desanya diserang, ia tidak begitu perduli. Ia memang bermaksud meninggalkan desa itu ketika ia sudah lebih besar. Tapi serangan itu sepertinya telah mempercepat langkahnya.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke bangunan besar di hadapannya. Dengan sebuah senyuman ia masuk ke dalamnya.

Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat hanyalah ruangan besar yang di kerubungi oleh anak-anak lain yang berusia beragam. Sakura mendengus terlihat kecewa. Apa yang bisa ia dapatkan di tempat ini?

"Kalian kembali lebih cepat." Sakura mendengarkan dua orang pria dewasa saling berbicara.

"Desa itu sama sekali tidak memberikan ancaman berarti, kami memilih untuk menyerang tepat ketika kami sampai."

"Pasti membosankan."

Sang pria tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan rokoknya dari kantung lalu menyelipkannya ke bibirnya, menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya menatap sekumpulan anak-anak.

"Kita akan kembali berburu setelah ini." Asap rokok berhembus keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia berkata. "Lalu menghasilkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Ya, itu mudah." Pria berambut merah mengomentari. "Hanya saja ada satu pelanggan menyebalkan yang terus muncul dan pergi tanpa membawa satu anakpun."

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Orochimaru?"

"Pria tua itu hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua anak, sebelum mendengus dan pergi begitu saja." Kerutan jengkel bermunculan di wajah pria berambut merah yang sebenarnya masih terbilang muda itu, "Dia bilang ia akan kembali, ketika kalian membawa anak-anak baru."

"Jangan meremehkannya, Sasori. Ia pelanggan kita yang terbaik. Ia adalah pembayar tertinggi diantara pembeli yang lain."

"Pfft, hanya saja seleranya terlalu tinggi. Apa yang ia harapkan dengan anak-anak desa ini? Lebih baik ia pergi mencari ke kota."

"Hmm, satu pelanggan kita akan berkurang jika itu terjadi."

Sakura berjengit ketika merasakan pandangan pria perokok jatuh padanya. Ia sedikit gemetar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh ketika tatapn itu serasa menusuknya. Walau begitu ia masih sempat mendengar pria lain kembali berbicara.

"Seandainya bocah bernama Sasuke itu juga ikut dalam rombongan, aku yakin ia akan membayar kita dengan harga tinggi."

Sakura sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya untuk kembali memandang dua pria itu, tapi langsung memalingkan wajah ketika sang pria perokok masih memandangnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan ikut bergabung dengan anak-anak lain. Pura-pura tertarik dengan pembicaraan seorang bocah berambut blonde. Walau dalam hatinya terbesit rasa jengkel.

_Sasuke lagi _pikirnya dalam hati.

…

Sasuke berjengit ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan sebuah hentakan keras. ia yang tadinya sedang berbaring sambil memandang langit-langit langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap kearah pintu dengan waspada.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Naruto berdiri di depan pintu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Tapi langsung mengeras ketika bocah blonde itu berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Naruto memosisikan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Jangan bohong!" Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya. "Kau pergi dengan pria jahat itu. Apa kau pergi menghancurkan desa anak-anak lain?"

Naruto terlihat kaget. Kedua mata birunya melebar. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Jadi itu benar?" Sasuke terlihat terpukul. "Kau membunuh para orang tua itu dan membawa anak-anak mereka kesini."

Naruto menggeleng cepat, Panik. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Para orang dewasa itulah yang melakukannya. Aku hanya ikut dengan mereka, sungguh!"

Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha menahan air mata. "Apa bedanya? Suatu hari kau juga akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka." Katanya pelan.

Naruto terdiam, terlihat _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke. "A-aku tidak akan menjadi seperti mereka. Aku hanya akan memberi perhitungan kepada mereka."

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? kau itu cuman anak kecil, dobe!"

Naruto mengernyit. Ia menarik dagu Sasuke agar anak itu mau memandangnya. "Kau lihat saja nanti, mereka akan membayar semuanya karena telah menghancurkan kehidupan kita. Aku janji."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, berusaha mencari kebenaran dibalik mata birunya. "Kau serius?"

Naruto mengangguk, yakin.

Sasuke memandang Naruto cukup lama, berpikir. "Aku terus menunggumu disini. Aku takut mereka akan membawaku pergi."

"Mereka tidak akan membawamu pergi." Balas Naruto tenang. Mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke. "Pein sudah berjanji padaku, bahwa ia tidak akan menjualmu kepada orang lain. Kau sama denganku."

Sasuke mengejapkan matanya, tidak percaya. Ia mulai merasa khawatir. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto? Kenapa orang-orang itu begitu baik kepadanya?

Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini adalah sesuatu hal yang benar. Sasuke akan terus berada di sisi Naruto, mendukungnya. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan berdiri bersama Naruto berusaha melindunginya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Ia baringkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dengan wajah menempel di bantal. "Aku capek." Katanya.

Senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar. "Mau kupijit?"

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dari bantal. Mata birunya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan geli. "Boleh saja."

"Okkey." Sasuke bersenandung. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan lututnya, lalu memosisikan dirinya duduk di pinggang Naruto.

"Oi, kau mau memijatku atau mau main kuda-kudaan?" Naruto protes ketika merasakan berat badan Sasuke di tubuhnya.

"Posisi begini memudahkanku untuk memijat." Sasuke menerangkan. Masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya. "Aku selalu melakukan ini ketika Niisan pulang dari kerja."

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki badan yang besar seperti Itachi-Nii. Kau itu berat tahu! Aku yakin sebagian besar berat badanmu itu berasal dari lemak di pipi gemphalmhu…" kata-kata Naruto tertelan ketika Sasuke menekan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Berisik dobe!" Umpatnya kesal dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

Protes Naruto menghilang ketika Sasuke mulai menekan punggungnya dengan jari-jarinya yang telah terlatih. Dari sisi yang satu ke sisi lainnya. Kadang-kadang ia meremasnya lalu kembali menekannya.

"Enakkan, Naruto?" Sasuke menyahut.

Naruto tidak menjawab hanya sebuah dengkuran pelan yang terdengar sebagai respon.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Ia tempelkan dadanya ke punggung Naruto untuk mengintip wajah sang pemuda blonde.

"Heh? Tidur?" Sasuke menggumam. "Ya sudahlah."

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Kali ini dibagian lengan.

…

Sudah hampir satu minggu Sakura sampai di tempat itu. Ia sudah mengitari tempat-tempat di setiap sudut gedung. Tidak ada hal menarik di dalam gedung itu. Ia bosan, ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi para orang dewasa terlihat terus mengawasinya dengan ketat. Ditambah lagi ia mulai kesal dengan seorang bocah blonde yang sedari awal memang sudah menghancurkan _mood_nya. Setiap ia melihatnya, ia selalu merasa jengkel. Ia memerhatikan bocah blonde itu mendapatkan perlakuan khusus yang berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya.

"Hei katakan padaku, kenapa bocah itu tidak bergabung bersama kita?" Sakura bertanya kepada salah satu bocah perempuan seumurannya, bernama Ino.

"Itu Uzumaki Naruto." Ino menerangkan. "Dia memang istimewa."

Kedua alis Sakura mengerut, heran. "Kenapa kau menyebut bocah dekil itu istimewa?" Tanyanya memandang bocah itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Tidak ada hal menarik dari bocah itu.

"Kudengar ia sempat melakukan keributan besar di saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. karena itu pemimpin tempat ini merasa tertarik dengannya dan memberikannya keleluasan untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Ia menganggapnya Si pemberani"

Sakura mengerling bocah itu lagi, masih tampak tidak terima. Tapi kehadiran bocah lain disisi Naruto membuatnya sedikit tertarik. "Kalau bocah berambut raven itu?"

Ino mengikuti tatapan Sakura, "Itu Sasuke." Katanya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memandang bocah raven itu dengan lebih jelas. Mata Onyx, hidung mancung, dan bibir merah tampak sempurna diwajah sang bocah kecil berkulit putih itu.

"Sasuke…" Sakura menggumamkan nama itu perlahan, masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bocah raven.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihatnya. Bocah yang diagung-agungkan oleh Naruto dan para pria dewasa itu, ternyata memang tampak mempesona di matanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia tertarik kepada seseorang. Biasanya ia hanya tertarik dengan uang dan kekuasaan.

"Ia tampan." Sakura kembali bergumam, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bocah berambut raven.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Jangan suka padanya! Ia punyaku!" Ino berkata.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino, _blushing_. "Ap-apa yang kau katakan! A-ku tidak mungkin tertarik dengan bocah miskin yang tidak punya uang." Sakura berkilah.

Ino tersenyum, jahil. "Baguslah kalau begitu, karena itu berarti sainganku berkurang." Katanya senang "Lagipula, Naruto sudah sangat menyusahkan, jika ditambah dirimu aku akan benar-benar kesusahan."

Sakura tertegun, mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

_Dia kekasihku_

Wajah Sakura mengeras. Ia memandang Naruto dari jauh, melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kepada sang bocah blonde. Apa hebatnya bocah dekil itu? diperlakukan istimewa dan bahkan bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Kenapa ia begitu beruntung, ia memiliki semua hal yang Sakura inginkan. Eh, tunggu, ia tidak mungkin menginginkan Sasuke juga kan? Sakura hanya tertarik dengan uang, baginya lelaki hanya untuk dimanfaatkan. Tapi…

Sakura kembali melirik Sasuke. Bocah itu sedang berbicara dengan Naruto dengan wajah ceria. Sakura menatapnya senduh –ugh betapa indahnya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerling kearahnya, memandangnya tepat ke matanya. Sakura tersentak, Jantungnya serasa berhenti. Ia menahan nafas. Sasuke memandangnya dengan mata Onyxnya yang seindah malam, Sakura takut ia akan tersesat jika terus memandang mata Onyx itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura melihat Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, membuat Sasuke kembali memandang bocah blonde itu dan tidak pernah berbalik untuk menatap Sakura lagi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. ia letakkan tangannya di dada berusaha mengatur nafas. Tadi itu apa? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh yang menyelubunginya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa? wajahmu memerah?" Ino menegur anak berambut pink itu.

Sakura tidak mengindahkannya, ia masih terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia letakkan tangannya di dada. Semakin lama ia memandang kedua anak itu semakin besar amarah yang menguasainya. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka.

Sakura selalu hapal gerak-gerik kedua bocah itu. Hampir setiap waktu mereka selalu menempel satu sama lain, membuat Sakura gereget ingin memisahkan kedua orang itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang ia suka, Sasuke masih canggung untuk mengikutinya. Terkadang ia terlihat berkumpul dengan Suigetsu, anak aneh berambut putih, dan mengobrol seperti anak normal lainnya.

Dan sampai sekarang Sakura masih belum menemukan keberanian untuk menyapanya.

Ini sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa baginya. Sakura, anak perempuan yang selalu bangga dengan apa yang dimilikinya, kali ini nampak ciut dihadapan anak raven yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. Sasuke bukan bangsawan, ia tidak punya uang, apalagi kekuasaan. Lalu kenapa Sakura terus menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjadi stalker bocah itu? bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Ia melakukannya karena ia suka. Ia mengikuti bocah itu secara diam-diam menyelidiki dimana ia tidur, bagaimana ia makan. Semuanya Sakura lakukan karena ia menginginkannya. Dan sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu terobsesi.

Sakura menghela nafas, letih dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia merasa kesulitan untuk mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa dirinya berubah, ketertarikannya terhadap uang seakan-akan mulai berkurang. Sekarang ia akan lebih bersemangat ketika merasakan Sasuke muncul atau mendengar namanya disebut. Dalam keheningan, Sakura berjalan pelan kembali ke aula.

"Sakura, kemari." Ino memanggilnya.

Pada jam makan siang, anak-anak terlihat duduk di meja panjang seperti biasa.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Ino, namun langsung mematung ketika melihat Sasuke yang duduk tepat disamping sahabatnya. Ia terlihat menyantap makanannya dengan tenang, sekali-sekali berbalik kea rah Suigetsu ikut ambil dalam obrolannya.  
>Sakura menelan ludah, mendadak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke ikut makan bersama mereka.<p>

"Sakura, ayo cepat. Suigetsu menemukan benda menarik."

_Blushing_, Sakura dengan perlahan kembali berjalan mendekati Ino. Mata emeraldnya melirik kearah bocah raven yang terlihat lebih fokus dengan sesuatu dibawah meja. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mengikuti pandangan Sasuke dengan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke pundak Ino.

"Suigetsu menemukannya di meja tadi pagi. Aku rasa itu salah satu milik orang dewasa itu." Ino berbisik.

Benda itu berbentuk kotak. Terlihat besar ditangan Suigetsu yang kecil. Ada sebuah lensa bundar kecil ditengahnya. "I-itu kamera?"

Ino mengangguk.

Suigetsu nyengir lebar. Ia mengarahkan lensa kamera kehadapannya lalu menekan salah satu tombol di atas benda kotak itu.

**Klik**

Suara keluar dari benda itu. Beberapa orang disekitarnya tersentak kaget. tidak menyangka benda itu akan mengeluarkan bunyi.

"Hati-hati, Sui!" Ino memperingati memandang kearah orang dewasa dengan panik.

Suigetsu tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum minta maaf sebagai respon. Lalu sebuah kertas muncul dari dalam kamera tersebut.

"Wow." Suigetsu berseru.

Ia ambil kertas kaku itu, lalu memandangnya.

"Huh? Kenapa aku begitu jelek?" Komentar Suigetsu memandang dirinya sendiri di dalam foto.

"Heeeh aku juga mau!" Ino menyambar kamera itu dari tangan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu mengernyit. "Oi, Ino itu punyaku." Protesnya.

Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia hadapkan kamera itu kearahnya, lalu menarik Sasuke ke sisinya. "Sasuke-kun ayo kita foto bersama." Sahutnya cukup keras. Ia lingkarkan tangannya yang bebas ke lengan Sasuke. Bocah raven itu langsung cemberut. Sedangkan Sakura telah memasang death glarenya kepada Ino.

Ino menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang kamera tinggi-tinggi, "Sasuke kun, cheeeseee!"

**Klik**

Suara kembali terdengar.

"Hei, kalian!"

Mendadak ruangan menjadi sepi, semua anak terdiam.

Ino dengan cepat menyembunyikan kamera itu ke belakang tubuhnya, ia memandang sang sumber suara yang tadi meneriakinya.

Sasuke membeku ditempatnya. Suigetsu memukul kepalanya sendiri, merutuki Ino dalam hati. Sedangkan Sakura lebih tertarik memandang ke arah kamera. Secara perlahan selembar foto keluar dari kamera itu. Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, Sakura menyambar foto itu lalu menyembunyikannya ke dalam kantung bajunya.

"Anak idiot! Berani sekali kau mencuri barangku." Sasori mengambil kamera dari tangan Ino.

Ino hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah pucat.

"Apa yang kalian lihat!" Sasori berteriak ke anak-anak lain. Berjalan menjauh dari tempat Ino.

Ino menghela nafas lega. Ia mengira dirinya akan mati tadi.

"Ino bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa se-idiot itu." Suigetsu melemparkan serapahnya.

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia kembali fokus ke makanan di hadapannya. Wajahnya masih pucat dan tangannya gemetaran.

Berbeda dengan Ino, Sakura tampak senang. Ia menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya dengan sebuah senyuman ringan. Ia pandangi kantung bajunya lalu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ia tarik sebuah foto. Ada dua orang yang nampak jelas di dalam foto itu. Sakura tersenyum, ia melirik pemuda raven di samping Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, makan ini juga." Sakura meletakkan buah pisang miliknya ke dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura seakan-akan baru menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam. Ia mengambil pisang itu lalu melahapnya.

Sakura menahan dirinya agar tidak _blushing._ Perasaan senang menjalar di hatinya. Ia tersenyum puas. Masih memandang sang bocah raven, ia mulai membuat sebuah rencana.

_Ia menginginkannya, apapun yang terjadi Sasuke harus menjadi miliknya._

tbc

Sakura tidak benci dengan laki-laki, ia hanya meremehkannya. Ia menganggapnya sebagai suatu perantara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya menggoyahkannya.

Chapter ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, mungkin saya terlalu fokus ke Sakura. Tapi intinya disini Sakura sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk memisahkan Sasuke dari Naruto.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Akan terjawab di chapter depan

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview, review kalian akan saya jawab di chapter depan, ne?

So mind to review again?


End file.
